1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to games of chance and, more particularly, to a board game assembly.
2. Background of the Invention
Many games have been developed in the past which included the chance-controlled manipulation of playing pieces along a predetermined path on a game board. Such games are governed by certain rules which affect a player's status in the game, depending upon the particular location of that player's playing piece on the game board. Such prior art games include Darrow U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,082; Straitwell, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,520; and Malisow, U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,954.
Certain disadvantages in those games include the dominance of the chance element in controlling the decisions of the player's movements across the board, thereby losing the appeal of those games to persons who enjoy challenge, strategy, excitement and mounting pressure in their game.